


Playtime

by midnightecho



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightecho/pseuds/midnightecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrelin was playing quite happily until Arthur came and stole his toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

The soft material of the teddy gave a comforting squish as Merlin squeezed its stuffed tummy with his small pudgy hands. Its button eyes stared blankly back at him, the hard look softened by its stitched smile. Merlin smiled back warmly as though it were a best friend, but before he could cradle it to his chest, the warm fuzzy fur was whisked through his fingers and his hands only clutched at cold, empty air.

His face fell in an instant and he felt tears begin to well in his widening blue eyes. He searched the nearby area desperately before spotting the young blond to his left who had seized the bear and was now poking at his loosening button eyes.

A small plastic crown, which still looked huge balanced on the boy's golden locks, sat angled on his head. He seemed to notice that Merlin was watching him and met his gaze with wide, innocent eyes.

Merlin paused in the motion of reaching to tug on Hunith's trouser leg and instead held his feet before him, watching the other boy. The prince held the bear up to his face and peered at Merlin from between its ears. Merlin gave him a small smile, which he tentatively returned before pushing himself to standing and toddling over to Merlin.

After a moment of deliberation, he placed the toy in Merlin's lap. Merlin looked down at the teddy in surprise and by the time he looked back up, the other boy was already waddling away towards his father.


End file.
